Nightmare Machine
by purplecat41877
Summary: Donny and Chloe find a machine in the junkyard which turns out to be a machine that gives nightmares.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe is. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Nightmare Machine**

Twenty-one year old Donny and fourteen year old Chloe Calls were in the junkyard. They were looking for some items that could be useful.

Eventually, they came across an interesting looking machine. It was pentagon shaped with a screen on each side and headphones were plugged into each side.

"Think we could use something like this?" Chloe inquired.

"It's possible if we can get it fixed up," Donny replied.

"Then let's bring it home."

"Good thinking."

Donny and Chloe picked the device up and got it loaded into the Battle Shell. Then they got inside and left the junkyard.

* * *

Leo, Raph, and Mikey were training in the dojo. They were sparring against one another.

"When do you think Donny and Chloe will be back from the junkyard?" Raph inquired.

"We'll find out when they're back," Leo replied.

"Can't wait to see if they brought anything good back," Mikey said.

Just then, their shell cells beeped. When they answered, there was a text message from Chloe asking them to come to the living room.

Leo, Raph, and Mikey decided to end their sparring session. After cleaning up after themselves, they walked out of the dojo.

* * *

The turtles and Chloe were in the living room. There was a pentagon shaped device with screens on each side with headphones plugged into each side sitting on the table.

"What is that?" Leo asked.

"It looks pretty cool," Mikey said.

"It's a dream machine," Chloe explained.

"Chloe and I found it in the junkyard and we've spent the last couple hours fixing it up," Donny chimed in.

"I want to see how this machine works," Raph said.

Mikey suggested having a sleepover in the living room. His brothers and Chloe happily agreed to it.

Chloe told the turtles that she needed to change. They agreed to set up the living room for a sleepover.

"Be right back," Chloe said and then left the room. The turtles got the air mattress set up, put the machine on the table, and prepared the sofa for Chloe to sleep on.

* * *

Later, the turtles were laying on the air mattress and Chloe was on the sofa. They were each holding a pair of headphones which was plugged into the machine.

"Time to see how this machine works," Leo said.

"It'll start once we're all asleep," Donny said.

"Sounds good," Raph said.

"Time for nice, sweet dreams," Mikey said with a grin.

"It'll record our dreams so we can see them later," Chloe explained.

The turtles and Chloe said goodnight to each other and put the headphones on. After they all fell asleep, the machine started preparing to show Chloe and the turtles their worst fears.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

_Raph was in the dojo pounding the punching bag. Suddenly, the bag broke and hundreds of roaches came out._

"_I can't stand bugs," Raph said._

_Just then, the roaches started growing. Raph raced right out of the dojo._

* * *

_Raph went into the kitchen. He was relieved to find Mikey and Chloe in there cooking dinner._

"_Dinner almost ready?" Raph asked._

"_Just about," Chloe replied._

"_We're having spider pizza," Mikey said with a grin._

_Just then, spiders started crawling out of the pizza. Raph zipped right out of the kitchen._

* * *

_Raph decided to enter the cat area. When he got there, Donny and Leo were taking care of the cats._

"_Everything all right, Raph?" Donny asked with concern._

"_You look like you've seen a ghost or something," Leo chimed in._

"_Just lots of bugs," Raph admitted. "I'll be fine."_

_Suddenly, lots of beetles came crawling out of the wall. Raph rushed out of the cat area._

* * *

_Raph was racing from rooftop to rooftop. He spotted Casey Jones on one of the rooftops and ran over to him._

"_Casey, so glad to see you," Raph said gratefully._

"_Been a while," Casey said._

"_Chloe's grandparents' house is crawling with bugs."_

"_That's disgusting."_

_Raph and Casey talked for a bit. Just then, an army of giant sized bugs appeared on the roof and they involved roaches, spiders, beetles, and ants._

"_Let's lose these bugs," Raph suggested._

"_I'm with you," Casey agreed._

_Raph and Casey ran as fast as they could. They didn't realize that the army of bugs was following them._

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

_Mikey was in the grocery store pushing a shopping cart. He decided to start with the produce section._

_Mikey noticed some carrots and decided to get some. When he reach for them, the carrots pushed him away._

_"You will not cook and eat us," the carrots said. "Go away and leave us alone."_

_Mikey screamed and ran off. He had no idea that the fruits and vegetables were following him._

_Mikey decided to stop at the meat section. When he tried to grab a pack of boneless chicken, the chicken pieces came to life and tried to bite him. Mikey stumbled back and tripped over something. When he got up, he was surrounded by fruit, vegetables, and all kinds of meat._

_"We're tired of being cooked and eaten," the steak said._

_"We're not going to take it anymore," the pork said._

_"Stop buying us or we'll hunt you down and cook you," the ground beef said._

_Mikey screamed and ran as fast as he could. Suddenly, he was in the frozen food section._

_The freezer doors opened and frozen pizza prepared to attack. Mikey pushed past them and ran out of the grocery store._

* * *

_Mikey arrived at the Calls' house not too long after. He was surprised to see that all his belongings were on the front pavement._

_Just then, he spotted a note on the step. He picked it up, sat down, and started reading it._

_Mikey,_

_In the back is a vehicle called the Zippy Shellbubble. You will use this to move as far away from us as possible. We are tired of you and we never want to see you again. Don't ever come back or we'll throw you off the bridge._

_Leo, Raph, Donny, and Chloe_

_Mikey gathered his belongings and put them in the Zippy Shellbubble. When he was done, he got inside, sat down in the driver's seat, buried his face in his arms, and broke down completely._

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

_Leo was practicing on the Calls' roof. Just then, he spotted an army of foot soldiers heading in the direction of April O'Neil's apartment._

_He raced over there as fast as he could. When he got there, he ran inside and headed straight for April's apartment._

_Leo knocked on April's door as soon as he got there. April opened the door and let Leo inside._

_Leo and April wrapped their arms around each other. Then they released each other._

"_Long time no see," April said._

"_Great to see you, too," Leo said sincerely._

"_How's everything?"_

"_Great except that an army of foot soldiers are on their way here."_

"_We'd better leave."_

"_I agree with that."_

_Leo and April quickly left the apartment. When they got downstairs, they were faced with an army of foot soldiers._

"_We need to find a way out," April said._

"_Easier said than done," Leo said._

_Leo started fighting the foot soldiers while April made her escape. When he got outside, he saw April dead on the pavement._

_Just then, Leo's shell cell rang. He answered when he saw Chloe's name in the caller id box._

"_Shredder broke into the house and is attacking your brothers," Chloe explained._

"_I'm on my way," Leo said and then hung up, put the shell cell in his belt, and quickly took off._

* * *

_Leo arrived at Chloe's grandparents' house several minutes later. When he got inside, he was shocked by what he saw._

_He spotted his brothers on the living room floor lying in a pool of blood. Chloe was lying in a pool of blood on the sofa._

_Leo checked for pulses on his brothers and Chloe. No pulse could be found on any of them._

_Leo raced out the door as fast as he could. Then he sat down on the steps, buried his face in his arms, and broke down completely._

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

_Donny and Chloe were working in the lab. Mikey, Leo, and Raph were practicing in the dojo._

"_I appreciate you helping me out," Donny said._

"_I enjoy it," Chloe said._

_Just then, an explosion was heard outside. Donny and Chloe raced out of the lab._

"_I need you to stay here," Donny instructed._

"_I will and please be careful," Chloe said._

_Donny rushed out of the house as fast as possible. When he caught up with his brothers a few minutes later, they were fighting the Purple Dragons._

"_Great to see you, Donny," Leo said._

"_I came as soon as I heard the explosion," Donny said._

"_Good because we need you," Raph said._

"_Exactly," Mikey said._

_Donny joined his brothers in the battle. A few minutes later, a bright light appeared. Donny covered his eyes to avoid being blinded. When he uncovered his eyes, everyone, including his brothers, had vanished._

* * *

_Donny was searching for his brothers when a piece of paper landed near his foot. He picked it up and carefully read the note._

_I have your brothers. You have two hours to rescue them. Bring Chloe with you. If you two don't get there in time, your brothers will be destroyed and it'll be all your fault._

_Shredder_

_Donny put the note in his belt. Then he raced as fast as could towards Chloe's house._

_He got there several minutes later and saw one of his brothers sitting on the steps with his face buried in his arms and his whole body shaking. When he got closer, he saw that it was Leo._

To be continued…


End file.
